fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fouchong
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Fouchong is a giant Neopteron closely related to Seltas Queen, created by BannedLagiacrus. This monster has a unique relationship with Zinogre. Physiology Fouchong has a similar shaped body to Seltas Queen, however, there is a number of differences. Though it has front pincers that sometimes cover its face, these pincers are larger than the ones of Seltas Queen. These pincers are built for smashing and slamming down on prey, making them more like a weapon than a tool. Like Desert Seltas Queen, it has long pincers on its tail that allow it to conduct powerful electrical charges. Over its head is a double-pronged canopy structure, matching the Desert Seltas's canopy to a degree, though smaller. Fouchong's legs are covered in thorny spikes. Its eyes are zaffre in color, while the majority of its shell is pale green and yew. The Fouchong's underside is a scarlet-jade color. Its tail pincers are tiffany blue, though its front pincers are a rainbow of colors. In Rage Mode, this monster's pincers, both claws and tail, will surge with jade-colored electricity along with its canopy. Habitats Fouchong prefer either lush forest or mountainous areas, where Zinogre are known to live in. Fouchong has been seen in the Lush Gorge, Misty Peaks, Jurassic Frontier, Grumbling Sky Mountains, Heaven's Mount, and Deserted Island. Attacks and Moves Fouchong shares attacks and movements with Seltas Queen, though has its own unique attacks. High Rank Attacks and Moves Normal Attacks and Moves Battle Cry: Fouchong raises its tail over its body and screams into the air, as its tail pincers clap, making multiple roars that are short but stop hunters every few seconds. After the roar, the fight begins. Pincer Slams: If a hunter is in front of it, it will smash its pincer down and raise its other pincer before slamming it down. After slamming down both pincers, it'll spray pheromones from its two front legs, causing Soiled. Pincer Block: Fouchong walks forward with its pincers blocking its face before violently smashing them through the ground. One smash can send a hunter flying in the air. Get Over Here!: It'll swing its wide open tail pincer at a hunter before grabbing them and throwing the hunter behind them with immense force. Muddy Pincers: Fouchong begins to seemingly clean its pincers, as if someone mounted it, but it is really covering the pincers in mucus. After covering its pincers in mucus, Fouchong slams its pincers in the dirt and begins to use mud with all of its pincer-based attacks for one minute. Now it can cause Muddy. Shovel and Toss: Drags its front pincers on the ground while walking back, picking up a mound of dirt, before thrusting the dirt straight at foes in front of it. If the dirt hits the hunter, they'll become dizzy with one hit. Tail Drag: Drags tail on while turning to another target, dealing small bits of damage. Catapult: Fouchong will thrust its tail pincers into the ground, pulling out a large boulder, before tossing it over its body. When the boulder is tossed, it'll smash into the ground to deal heavy damage. Pheromone Spray: Much like Seltas Queen, Fouchong releases a stinky gas from its body though not from under it. Instead Fouchong's legs will expel a brown gas from them, attracting a variety of different bugs. When its pheromones are expelled, a variety of bugs will swarm around it before it chooses to do one of four attacks: Flash Spheres, Bee Swarm, Thunderbugs, and Cloudy Moths. If hunters are hit by the spray, it'll cause Soiled. Flash Spheres: Four spheres of light will circle around Fouchong before it makes a clapping noise with its tail pincers, causing the Flashbugs to release a powerful flash all at once. This attack can cause Stun. Bee Swarm: Swarms of bees gather around Fouchong's tail, as it prepares to charge forward at hunters. In the middle of the charge, it'll turn and swing its tail at foes, sending the bee swarm at hunters. If the swarm hits hunters, they'll take multiple hits get Deadly Poison from the attack. Thunderbugs: Thunderbugs gather around the double-pronged canopy as lightning surges on it, leading to Fouchong firing the Thunderbugs in a large ball of electricity in front of it like Lightenna. This projectile is powerful and can deal serious damage to hunters in one single hit, especially if a hunter is weak to the Thunder Element. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Cloudy Moths: Large moths fly around Fouchong, leaving behind scale-like pollen around the surrounding area, making five clouds of pollen like Malfestio. These scales can cause Confusion if hunters walk into them. Rage Mode Attacks and Moves Zinogre Summon: When enough damage is done, Fouchong will spray a large amount of pheromones from its legs, causing a large swarm of Thunderbugs to fly around the area, as it goes into Rage Mode. This leads to Zinogre spawning in the area or immediately running to whatever area Fouchong is in. Once Zinogre makes into the area, it'll hop on Fouchong's back and fight together with Fouchong, much like how Seltas and Seltas Queen fight together. Merge: To merge together, Zinogre howls at Fouchong, making it rush at its master before Zinogre climbs on Fouchong's back. Charging Up My Zinogre!: Fouchong puts its tail pincers over Zinogre's back with lightning surging from them, as it charges up Zinogre. It'll do this to help Zinogre charge up faster. If Zinogre becomes fully charged on Fouchong's back, it'll jump towards a hunter and unleash the lightning all at once to deal heavy damage. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Homing Tornado Tail Flip: While on Fouchong's back, Zinogre lunges forward at a hunter before instantly performing its Tornado Tail Flip. After performing it, it'll fight normally. This attack can cause Charge + Thunderbug Barrage: Fouchong prepares to charge at the hunters as Zinogre swings its tail around, sending three swarms of Thunderbugs in all directions to strike hunters that try to avoid the charge. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Thunder Pounds: Fouchong slams down its front pincers, making giant bolts of electricity appear. It slams down one pincer at a time before smashing them together, making a giant shockwave to damage hunters. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Lightning Thrust: It digs its canopy into the ground and sends a large rock at the hunters in front of it, along with burst of lightning. This can cause Thunderblight. Thunderbug Shock: Fouchong sprays pheromones around itself, causing the Thunderbugs to form an electrical sphere around it, before it unleashes a powerful shock around itself to damage hunters. Thunderbug Spheres: Like Lagiacrus's Circling Spheres in Monster Hunter Generations, Fouchong spins around with immense speed and produces three spheres of lightning that circle around it to deal any damage to nearby hunters. G-Rank Attacks and Moves True Awakening: In these higher ranks, Thunderlord Zinogre will appear alongside Fouchong. Always Together: These two are always together now, no matter if Fouchong is in Rage Mode or not. Normal Attacks and Moves Send Everyone!: It rarely performs this attack. Fouchong sprays its pheromones more than usual, leading to all the bugs gathering around it and performing everything with its previous summoning attacks. This attack can cause Deadly Poison, Soiled, Confusion, Thunderblight, and Stun. Rage Mode Attacks and Moves Lightning Blasts: Fouchong raises its tail over its head before firing two blasts of lighting from its tail. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Get'em!: It puts tail pincers over the Thunderlord Zinogre's back, picks up the Zinogre, and throws the beast straight at the hunters with immense force. When the Thunderlord Zinogre is thrown, it'll attempt to land a on hunter, immediately pinning them down. Walking Summoner: Fouchong will begin to walk while Thunderlord Zinogre is on its back, as the Zinogre begins to summon lightning bolts around the area to damage hunters, before unleashing a larger than usual burst of lightning to damage hunters around Fouchong. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water -25 *Ice -30 *Thunder +55 *Dragon +75 Skills: Thunder Attack +3, Status Attack +1, and Spirit's Whim. Gunner Set *Fire -15 *Water -20 *Ice -25 *Thunder +60 *Dragon +80 Skills: Thunder Attack +3, Status Attack +1, and Spirit's Whim. Notes *This monster was originally going to appear in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition. *It was finished officially on 5/12/2016. *The idea for Fouchong came from BannedLagiacrus picturing Zinogre riding Seltas Queen like a king during a celebration. *Fouchong uses the bugs to draw in bug eaters so it can feed on them along with some trees. *Fouchong prefers to do most of its foraging at night. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus